cladunx2thisisafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zahlzeit
Leave Messages Below For some reason I've been blocked from your edit page. Anything I can do to make up for that? I'm not exactly sure what I did, the thing says "vandalism" but I know that's not so-- In any case, know what's up? Thanks. 02:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Anon Weird, I went back and the block appears to be gone - cool! Keep up the good work, brother. ... No, wait, still blocked. Al...right then. Ah well. Wait what? Zahlzeit 02:52, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I literally can't figure out how to properly execute a changelog. The problem is that the Internet is full of changelogs, so if you Google it or search Wikia, you just get millions of changelogs... not instructions on how to add to the table of contents/use official functions to do it/etc. I assume it's one of those computer things you just have to mess around with for a while and get the hang of, learn where all the little buttons are on the page, etc., but I could use a crash course because I might be uploading a lot of stuff. Doktor Teufel 02:27, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if you're still editing this wiki, but I've re-drawn someone's Kagamine Len (from http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=1279333) and uploaded it for use here: http://www.mediafire.com/?j1hz12q3ke42z56. Wasn't sure where/how to add it. 16:46, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Put it in the Japan Characters section--thanks. Zahlzeit 16:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hiya, well, just joined the wiki and had a suggestion that would need your counsel. I have suggested to Betafalx that we merge the 'Requests' and the 'Filled Requests' page into one. So the idea was to put those requests into a table instead - on the left side are the requests, on the right are the notes. Notes - being short messages whether someone volunteered to work on it, currently work in progress, or the links themselves when they are finally uploaded. If i can manage to make it neatly, wouldnt it be nice? What do you think? - Molivious, the sneaky white cat 12:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- i agree and understand. the wikia itself isnt as user-friendly as i've expected.. let's leave it this way then. - Molivious, the sneaky white cat 18:41, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Zahlzeit. I was wondering if we can create a ''talk page ''for the wikia, since there has been many questions raised on 'how to' stuffs and I think a page for all those questions will be more convenient. Also, can you help to post another guideline on how to convert USA saves to EU? It'll definitely help those with the EU copy. Thanks for reading this. Siohn (talk) 14:02, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, then I guess there is no need to do that then. Siohn (talk) 08:33, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Zahlzeit. =) I have noticed that some of the character edits from the converted PSP page can also be found on the PC characters page. How did these get converted from the PSP data to the bmp files needed for use on the PC version of the game? I ask because I have the PC version and I really want some of the PSP character edits. The ones I specifically want are the monster hunter sets, namely mafumofu, hunter, rathian, nargacuga, khezu, jinouga, rathalos, ratholos soul U, and yukumo. These are definitely some of the finest edits out there and it would be a shame for the PC users to miss out on them. :I don't know how this Haledire fellow did it, you might want to ask him. « Zahlzeit 16:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure. I have to edit my page first since my exam had finally ended a few minutes ago. I'll give you the link right after I'm done charging my PSP and editing on the PC version. (uh..) Siohn (talk) 08:14, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Here's the picture: http://www.flickr.com/photos/86315972@N06/8066497288/in/photostream/ Thanks! Siohn (talk) 11:16, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. This should be in .png format: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ef0zz8z414sebbv Siohn (talk) 02:17, October 9, 2012 (UTC)